Playing Games
by Just Playing Along
Summary: James and Lily play some games in the bedroom, all thanks to Sirius. Set in 7th year, mostly smut. May turn into a multi-chapter fic


A/N: This is just a little something I thought up. I can't decide if I want to make a story out of it or add more chapters and I would really appreciate your thoughts. Hope you like it and leave me any suggestions in a review!

Disclaimer: These characters and settings belong to J.K.!

"And you're sure this will work, mate?" James asked Sirius.

He chuckled in response, "Would you just trust me?"

"James? What are we doing?" Lily questioned when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

He chuckled, "Would you just trust me? We do things my way tonight."

She shivered as he started leaving open mouthed kisses down the side her neck. He got to the base of her throat and sucked, knowing how much she loved it.

They were in the heads common room playing a game when James had begun kissing her. He gently grabbed her hand and started leading her up the staircase towards his room. They had both agreed the they would not have sex last week because of exams and papers that were due in many of their classes, but it was now Saturday and James was aching to touch her.

Pushing open the door to his room he gestured for her to sit on the bed while he dug in his drawer and pulled out four pieces of rope. He climbed over her body and leaned down to her ear, "Close your eyes," He whispered huskily. She whimpered and shut her eyes before moaning as she felt James tying her wrists and ankles to each of the posts on his bed. She was laying on her back and her limbs were so stretched out that she could hardly buck her hips towards him when he began trailing his hands up her skirt. He looped his fingers around one of her thigh-high stockings and dragged it down her leg, grazing his tongue on her skin after it. Lily moaned and desperately wanted to touch him. James was moving at an agonizingly slow pace as he took off her other stocking, leaving it in a pool on her ankle.

Lily could feel herself getting wetter, and she knew she was already soaked through her underwear. Next he moved to her chest, using his teeth to unbutton her blouse and pushing it open. He didn't bother trying to move it out of the way, but he was thankful she had chosen to wear a strapless bra, he easily slid his hands under her before threw it to the side. He kneeled over her, playing with her breasts and rubbing her erect nipples between his finger tips. He bent down and took one into his mouth, listening to her moans of pleasure and he swirled his tongue expertly around it.

She felt like she was on fire. Every muscle in her body was trying to clench and break free of the ropes so she could touch him. "James, please. Take these ropes off." He smirked at her and shook his head.

"They'll be off soon enough Lil," he answered.

Next to go was her skirt. James unzipped it and ripped it off her, knowing that they could fix it later. He touched her entrance and groaned at the wetness that he felt. Lily's panties were completely soaked and he could tell she was practically dripping with need. He took a hold of either side and pulled, ripping them off of her as well. Rubbing on the inside of her thighs, James was teasing her by letting his hands go anywhere but her entrance. She moaned his name when he finally touched her and the ropes disappeared off her arms and legs.

She lunged towards him, only to find herself unable to move. "JAMES. What the HELL did you do?" She ground out as her head thrashed and he stuck one finger inside of her.

He kissed her mouth to stop her from yelling and she responded passionately, swirling her tongue around his mouth and moaning into him. He pulled his head back just far enough so she couldn't reach it. "Sirius gave them to me. You, my love, will not be able to move until you cum. And I think I'll take my time getting you there," He gave her another peck on the lips before sucking on her neck once again. He was still pumping one finger inside of her, swirling and bending it to make her tremble underneath him. He kissed down her body; going from her neck, to between her breasts, to her stomach, and finally licking her entrance.

Lily screamed when he took his fingers out of her and replaced it with his tongue. He swirled it into her, twisting it around her tight opening. His fingers were toying with her clit, making her muscles twitch.

"James, I need more! Please!" She begged, desperately needing release.

James rubbed his fingers harder and moaned into her as he continued licking her. Her head was thrashing and she was almost crying with the pleasure overtaking her. Just as she was about to cum, James sat back and looked at her. "James," She groaned, needing release immediately. He kissed just above her clit before sliding her tongue down her folds and plunging it back into her. At the same time, he rubbed his fingers on her, faster than he had been. "Oh Merlin, JAMES!" She screamed as an orgasm racked through her body. Her limbs, finally free of restraint, shook violently. James groaned her name and his tongue moved inside her, causing her reach another level of ecstasy. He lapped up her juices as she rode out her orgasm.

James was extremely hard by then. He still had on all his clothes and his erection desperately needed to be freed. Lily was now in control of her body again and wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging his lips to hers. Her hands laced through his dark hair and he groaned when she grinded against him. "Lets take care of that, shall we?" She said in a coy voice, trailing her hands down his body to his belt. She unclasped it and slid it out of his pants before undoing his zipper. James hissed and took of his shirt, quickly. He stripped the stockings off of her ankles and pushed her shirt off of her arms before hovering back over her.

Lily reached a hand around his body and roughly pushed his jeans to his knees, waiting for him to kick them off. James did so quickly, taking his boxers off as well, and finally letting his erection spring free. When Lily saw how hard he was she groaned and wrapped her hand around him. Pumping up and down, she skipped the tip with her thumb, which had James coming undone already.

"Lil," he grunted. "I need to be inside you."

Lily whimpered at his words and nodded as she muttered a quick spell and wrapped her legs around him. His thick member was already teasing her entrance and it was making her drip with anticipation. She pulled her body up and took him in fully. He groaned as he pumped in and out of her.

James reached his head down and took one of her breasts into his mouth, teasing the nipple. Her nails dug into his back and her entire body felt like it would burst into flames at any moment. A strangled groan came from her throat as his hand snaked in between them and toyed with her clit.

The feeling of her around him had James coming closer to the edge and he pumped into her faster, needing to bring her release as well He pulled on her erect nipple with his teeth and rubbed her clit in fast circles until he felt her walls start to spasm around him. She screamed in ecstasy as she reached her high and he pulled his incredibly hard shaft out of her before plunging back in deeper.

While she rode out her high, James took her knees around his shoulders, allowing himself to reach deeper into her. She cried his name as another high crashed over her, sending her to new realms of pleasure. James began thrusting his hips erratically into her and when his high finally hit, he came deep inside her.

They let their breathing return to normal and James puled out of her. Lily kissed him lovingly and chuckled.

"You said those were from Sirius?" She questioned. She smirked when James nodded lazily, "I wonder what else he can give us."

A/N: Like I said, I can't decide if I want to end this here of write about other things that Sirius gives to James ;) Let me know what you guys think and help me figure out what to do in the reviews please!


End file.
